


Slow.

by bakugous



Series: karasuno!centric series. [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship/Love, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakugous/pseuds/bakugous
Summary: Perhaps, Hinata is too slow to catch up with Kageyama's feelings.[ - based on the song 'turtle']





	Slow.

_Who cares if you're slow?_

_I'll wait for you_

 

 

Hinata Shouyo is very slow.

He is one of those people who starts laughing twenty minutes after a joke was told because just then it clicks for him. He is also stupid, he says aleatory things like _"green tea is green"_ , and whenever he tries to explain his feelings, he ends up messing everything by screaming things like _"BOOM!"_ or _"KAPUM!"_ , and, most importantly, he is so oblivious to Kageyama's feelings that it is painful to even write about it.

Kageyama was a patient kid, after all, he fell in love with that idiot, of all people, but, now, he was starting to get desperate. He had tried everything; he wrote letters, sent him texts, got him a bouquet of flowers, hell, he even tried to write a song dedicated to the redhead idiot, but Hinata just didn't understand that his blue-eyed friend was madly in love with him.

At first, Kageyama Tobio didn't feel anything. He used to think of Hinata as a hyperactive stupid kid and his mere presence was enough to annoy him through the whole day. Seeing him smile and talk to his friend, or make jokes during classes made Tobio angry. He'd become a completely different person whenever Hinata Shouyo was around: he was never polite, he was never making jokes and would criticize every little thing he did.

Every day, they argued about different things: be it the reason Naruto or grades on their tests, because as Kageyama would do everything to annoy the redhead, Hinata would do the same to watch Tobio's face burn with anger. It seemed they didn't like each other that much, but, they clearly didn't hate one another. Sometimes, they would walk home together, even though their friend Kenma - the only reason they put up with each other - wasn't around, and, in times like that, they would have civilized conversations, talking about their days and even personal struggles.

It was a completely different dimension, a universe where they were good friends. However, this universe would fade to exist whenever they saw each other in the hallways of their school. Even though Kageyama knew a lot about Hinata, whenever the small boy stared at him, he felt weird, and, not wanting things to be awkward, he would just stare at the floor, just to go back at saying bad things about him minutes later.

"Is it true?" Kageyama quietly asked, one day, as they walked home together after a tiring day at school. Hinata stared at him, silently asking him to be more specific. Kageyama didn't know why he was asking, but the curiosity screaming inside his heart wouldn't stop until Hinata answered. "That..." he gulped, ignoring Hinata's eyes. "You know, what Kenma said about you...!" he really didn't want to say it. "T-That you have a crush on Kuroo?"

For some long - and scary, to Kageyama - minutes, Hinata was quiet, walking ahead, and then he glanced over his shoulder, not knowing the impact his shiny brown eyes had on Kageyama's poor little heart. 

"Yeah," he mumbled, shyly. Kageyama slowly stopped walking, feeling his heart skip a beat. He cursed his stupid self for asking. "He's really cool." _I'm cool too!,_ he thought, feeling down by the sincere sound of Hinata's words. "And nice. Whenever he is around I feel like I'm about to explode."

Kageyama wondered why he was feeling that way and after Hinata waved at him, entering his house, he finally understood what was happening inside his chest: he liked Hinata. Well, of course, he did, and Hinata liked him back, they were friends, after all, but Tobio couldn't help but notice that he liked the small redhead a bit more. He meant it because after that realization, his life turned into hell and heaven at the same time.

Because whenever he saw Hinata's orange hair, he wanted to pet it, whenever Hinata smiled, Kageyama's heart would go so fast, he wondered how he was still alive. Or, when the redhead was talking about something he really liked and his precious eyes started shinning, Kageyama would smile like a fool, resting his face on his hand, wanting to watch Hinata talk all day long. As his feelings weren't something he was trying to hide, Kenma quickly found out about it, and he analyzed Kageyama like he couldn't understand what was happening to him, but then, Kenma reminded him that Hinata was obsessed with Kuroo, and told Tobio to just give up on him.

Obviously, he didn't. He stopped arguing with Hinata, and even complimented him from time to time, what made the shrimp stare at him in shock. Kageyama's first idea was to write a letter and, man, that was difficult. He spent hours staring at the piece of paper, holding a pen, trying to find the correct words to write down. Hell, he even started listening to those sick love songs his mother loved, so he would be inspired by them. In the end, he wrote down two sentences and thought to himself that he was a true poet.

_My heart grows like a balloon, I'm afraid it'll burst_

_My heart keeps doing that, whenever I see you_

During the weekend, Kenma and Hinata invited him to go to the movies. He dressed up, putting on the black shirt he knew Hinata liked, put on his best perfume and straightened his hair in the best way he could. He and his friends spent the afternoon together, even after the movie. They talked for hours and when Kenma said he'd buy new earphones, Kageyama took the chance to get the letter out of his pocket and hand it to Hinata.

"What is this?" The redhead asked, confused. He opened the letter, ignoring Tobio's anxious movements. He slowly read the words and smiled. Kageyama's heart started racing even faster than usual when he was around the small boy. "Who wrote this?"

"I did!" Kageyama quickly replied, waiting for Hinata's reaction, feeling the famous butterflies in his stomach. Tobio hoped his small friend would either hug him and confess as well or turn him down nicely, so he waited for both reactions; however, Hinata laughed even louder than before, making Kageyama confused. "W-what?"

"Nice joke, Kageyama-kun!" Hinata said, putting the letter in his pocket, laughing even more. Kageyama could not believe what was happening.  "You're so funny." Kageyama didn't want to believe that. "Wow, I was really thinking that was serious!" Tobio lost his words, feeling his heart stop beating.

 _I am serious,_ he thought and tried to say but the words didn't leave his lips, so the blue-eyed boy only laughed as well, but deep down, he wanted to hug his pillow and cry for the whole eternity. When Kenma came back from the store, he saw the sadness in Kageyama's eyes, and when Hinata told him the prank Tobio had tried to do, Kozume pretended to laugh as well, while holding Tobio's hand, trying to make him feel better.

 

**from: ken(ma) doll**

\- kageyama please don't be sad, i told you to give up

**from: tobiooooo**

\- i don't want to give up :(

\- he's just perfect for me

\- we have similar sense of humor, he likes the same things i like

\- he is cute, i am cute

**from: ken(ma) doll**

\- tobio, you know i care about you a lot, and seeing you hurt really hurts me as well

\- but... look, i really don't want to tell you this

\- but i talked to kuroo and he said he likes hinata as well

\- and he is going to confess soon

**from: tobiooooo**

\- w....what?

**from: ken(ma) doll**

\- i am really sorry tobio

 

Kenma thought that maybe after what he told Kageyama, the boy would understand and give up on trying to have Hinata's heart, but guess what? He was wrong. Kageyama Tobio was a completely different person, he was sad and looked like he hadn't been sleeping properly for weeks. He told Kenma he was writing a song to Shouyo, which made Kenma's usual poker face turn into a really surprised one.

The next day, Kageyama was ready to hand his new song to Hinata, but he wasn't able to do it. As he got close to his redhead friend, he saw Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata's crush with him, holding his hands, staring down at him in such a loving way that made Tobio want to throw up. Still, Kageyama kept on walking towards the couple, ready to sing his heart out to them, in front of the whole school, only to freeze when he saw Kuroo leaning down. Tobio was punched when Hinata was kissed right in front of him.

"Kageyama...?" he heard a voice and looked over his shoulder, meeting Kenma's tired eyes. Kageyama restrained his tears and accepted Kenma's help, who took him by the hand, taking him away from there. When they were far enough, Tobio let himself cry. "I'll sound like a dick, but I told you."

"Kenma, I'm not a freaking robot, I can't just turn my feelings for him on and off whenever I want!" mumbled Tobio with a weak voice. Kenma helped him sit down and stroked his hair, trying to make him feel better. "I'm so stupid... Why him? Life would be so much easier if I fell for you or something." Kenma contained his chuckles, but he heard them anyway. "W-what? Why are you laughing?"

"If you liked me, your heart would be broken the same way," Kenma said, surprising his friend. "I would probably tell you to leave me alone, because I'm not slow like Hinata, and the way you look at him is obvious. I really don't understand how he hasn't figured it out yet." Kageyama shrugged. "You're also stupid, you know that right?" Tobio looked at him, mouth opened, feeling offended. "You're an amazing guy, Kageyama, even though you're a bit mean. Many girls and boys would love to go out with you, so stop being a fucking crybaby and give them a chance."

"I'll try," mumbled Tobio.

 

 

 

He was lying and kept on lying to make Kenma stop giving him those judgemental glares. A whole month has passed since Hinata and Kuroo kissed, and Kageyama was pretending he'd been seeing a girl from the school, what made Kenma smile proudly, but, that a big lie. Kageyama wasn't seeing anyone, he was just watching romance movies all day long while listening to sad music and eating ice cream. Without Kenma knowing, Kageyama tried to confess his love for Hinata once again, by texting him. It was a complete mess.

 

**from: bakayama**

\- you look more handsome these days, i know it's because you want to look your best to please kuroo

\- we haven't been talking lately, i think you're busy going out with kuroo. he's your boyfriend now, right? wow... my heart hurts

\- when you don't call me, i get upset, i want to see you everyday, talk to you everyday... i really miss you hinata

\- i really like you... so much it hurts me everyday. i know you're happy with kuroo and i hope you stay together, but, just know i'm here for you

**from: baby Hinata**

\- hi, kageyama, its kuroo

**from: bakayama**

\- oh fuck

**from: baby Hinata**

\- i'm thankful you're not one of those guys that try to ruin his crush's relationship, i really am

\- but i'm not letting this interfere between hinata and i, ok?

**from: bakayama**

\- what do you mean?

**from: baby Hinata**

\- i'm deleting the messages.

\- good night, Kageyama.

 

Tobio really wanted to die. He screamed with his face in the pillow.

It was hard to stare at Kuroo after what happened. Kageyama was always avoiding his eyes, ignoring him completely, and of course, ignoring Hinata's angry face because the shrimp thought he was being mean to his boyfriend. They argued once because of that, and Kageyama was so close to telling the reason why he was acting that way, but Kenma showed up and helped him out.

After seeing Kuroo and Hinata together for almost three months, Kageyama was starting to accept that they were a way better couple than he and Hinata could ever be, and he was starting to accept Kuroo was a really nice and funny being to have around. Until something happened. One day, he was walking home alone, as he had gotten used to when he heard a familiar voice call out his name. Tobio turned around and he found Hinata Shouyo himself, standing there, with a weak smile on his face, rosy cheeks, and teary eyes.

"O-oh... H-Hinata!" he exclaimed, not know what do say or do. He tried to think of what he should do, standing still, waiting for the smaller boy to say something until Hinata started sobbing, and Kageyama's eyes widen as he saw the tears running down his redhead's cheeks. Automatically, his body started to move and in a few seconds, he embraced Shouyo, tightly. "Shh... Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"Kuroo happened," mumbled Hinata, with a weak but angry voice, still hugging Tobio's waist. "He... He just broke up with me!" Hinata stared at him, making Kageyama feel like he was being tortured by having to stare at the smaller boy's hurt expression. Hinata shook his head. "I don't know why! I really wanted it to work. I really liked him, Kageyama-kun!" He sobbed once again, making Kageyama's heart sting. "D-Did I do something wrong?"

"Look..." whispered Tobio, smiling at him, even though he had Hinata's face buried in his chest, listening to his beating heart closely. "I'm sure Kuroo is out of his mind."

"Uh?" Hinata whispered back, not understanding what he meant, not daring to stare at his face, also not understanding why Kageyama's heart was beating so fast. Hinata laughed nervously as he felt Tobio's hand caressing his fluffy orange messy hair. "I... I thought you were going to say I'm too annoying."

"No." Tobio hummed softly. "I mean, who, in their right mind, would decide to break up with you?" Hinata became tense, but he didn't let go of the taller boy, listening to his words, eyes widen. "I'm sure I wouldn't." Kageyama let out a soft chuckle. "If I ever had the chance to date you, I'd be sure to never let you slip through my fingers... So, yeah, Kuroo's probably insane."

"I don't understand, Kageyama." Hinata stepped back, making Kageyama feel incomplete now his arms weren't around him. "W-what are you saying?"

 _Please, hurry up. There's so much we can do._ Kageyama thought to himself, smiling down at Hinata's confused face, making the smaller boy blush. _That's my chance. No backing out now._

"I'm in love with you."

Hinata took another step back, covering his mouth. He exclaimed, not being able to process what Kageyama had just said. "W-what?!"

"I am." Tobio's courage was starting to run away from him. "A-and I know you don't feel the same. I know your heart can't keep up with mine, and that's fine! I've accepted my fate."

"K-Kageyama, stop!" Hinata asked and the boy obeyed. "What are you saying?! Are you insane?! I can't understand...!"

"We're like the hare and the tortoise!" Tobio smiled sadly and Hinata frowned. At least, he wasn't crying anymore. "My heart is always going ahead of yours, ever since we met." After saying that, Kageyama's eyes began to fill with tears, as he saw pity flooding Hinata's. "I-it's okay, Hinata!" Hinata shook his head. "Who cares if your heart is slow? I don't!" _He does,_ Hinata thought as Kageyama's tears started to run _._

"Tobio..." Hinata whispered, trying to say something to make his friend stop crying, but he was out of words.

"I'll stay by your side, but my heart is going to rest near the finish line, so you can take your time." He smiled once again, making Shouyo feel bad. " _I'll wait."_

**Author's Note:**

> perhaps, i'm obsessed with writing kagehina... i can't stop!  
> thank you for reading!


End file.
